


Nate x Ray x male reader imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 06:40:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30068199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: A collection of works from my tumblr
Relationships: Nate Heywood/Ray Palmer/male reader
Kudos: 1





	Nate x Ray x male reader imagines

· both Nate and Ray are vers 

· so what you’re gonna get on any given night is a surprise to everyone

· sometimes you top, sometimes Nate tops and sometimes Ray tops 

· they are both big boys with big muscles to keep you warm

· and to keep you pinned down to whatever surface they are fucking you on

· or hold you up against any wall to fuck you

· Ray prefers to keep sex confined to the bedroom

· Nate is a little more adventurous 

· Ray will only have sex in communal areas if he’s sure no one else is on the ship

· and eventually you get him more comfortable fooling around on missions 

· one time Sara came back from the mission early and was like “what the hell happened in the library?" 

· Nate had to make up some excuse as to why all his books were thrown across the floor and his desk was all messy

· and then Ray came in with his shirt on backwards and his pants zipper undone and Sara peaced out

· Constantine frequently makes jokes about joining you guys 

· and there was that one time he actually did

· Nate has gotten to the point where he can take both you and Ray at the same time

· Ray isn’t there yet but he can sure as hell take one of you while blowing the other 

· shower sex with both of them rarely happens

· there’s just not many showers big enough to fit all three of you 

· Nate loves to be teased under the table and hides it well

· Ray makes it super obvious if your hand is anywhere near his crotch 

· Nate and Ray are super into foreplay 

· sometimes they get so caught up in the foreplay they finish before the actual sex comes into pla

· they are both mega cuddlers post sex or in general

· everynight you fall asleep in between them as they hold you


End file.
